


Sleep it off

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nathan has a headache, Hope has a cure.





	Sleep it off

The day has been long and stressful, and the headache that began mid-afternoon has only gotten worse as the day progressed. By the time Nathan has reached home, he is ready to collapse in bed and sleep into next week. Even the quiet sound of the door shutting behind him is enough to make his head throb. He does not even make it more than a couple paces from the door before his daughter, Hope, is zipping around the corner to crash into his legs with a cry of delight that feels like it will crack his skull open. He cups the back of her head with his flesh hand, rubbing her soft hair with his thumb. He must look as haggard as he feels because Aliya shoos Hope away as soon as she comes around the corner. When she takes his bag from him, he manages a mumbled "thanks" to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asks, voice tinged with concern.  
  
"'s just a headache," he mutters gruffly. If it were anyone besides his wife or daughter, he would have just glared and grunted in annoyance. But Aliya deserves an explanation, not just a wordless dismissal. His wife does not say anything more as he kicks off his boots, just runs a hand over his shoulder in a soothing motion. He takes care as he brushes past her to not jostle her, he may be in pain but he still has the sense to not be a complete jackass to his wife.  
  
The trek to the bedroom does not take long, and he barely even notices his surrounding until he is standing next to their bed. He does not bother stripping down any further, simply drops onto his side of the bed. It is a relief to finally be off his feet and be able to close his eyes. The bed dips slightly as Aliya sits next to him. Her slender hand feels incredible as it strokes over his hair before settling on the junction of neck and shoulder.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Aliya asks softly.  
  
This time Nathan cannot muster up the energy to speak. He shakes his head ever so slightly, a quiet grunt sounding in his throat. Her hand kneads gently at his tense muscles for a few moments, sending a shiver coursing down his spine. She truly is too good for him...  
  
"Alright," she says, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple before standing up. "Let me know if I can do anything for you."  
  
And then Nathan is left alone in the peace and quiet. It takes a few minutes to be able to quiet his mind and relax enough to begin drifting off into sleep. But the sound of the door opening pulls him back to awareness. He cracks one eye open to watch as Hope sneaks closer to the bed, teddy bear in hand. Nathan does not say anything until Hope is making to slip her teddy bear under his arm. "What're you up to, Sweetie?" he murmurs.  
  
"My bear makes me feel better," she starts, pushing the teddy bear up against her father's chest. "Make you feel better, too."  
  
Nathan feels a warmth spread through his chest at Hope's precious gesture. He props himself up just enough to be able to lean over and place a kiss on her soft hair. "Thank you, Sweetheart," he tells her while returning the hug she gives him. He extracts himself from her grasp after a few moments as his head is beginning to throb more from the awkward position he is in. Hope does not seem bothered, instead making sure that he keeps her teddy bear snugly in his grasp as he once more settles back on the bed.  
  
"Go give your mom a hug, hmm," Nathan murmurs, ruffling Hope's hair. With a little giggle, she scampers back out the door. A quiet snort of amusement escapes him as he closes his eyes again. Hope is a darling little girl, thankfully taking after her mother in the best ways. Her teddy bear remains tucked under his arm, it is oddly comforting to have with him as he begins to drift off again.  
  



End file.
